<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 10 - Blood by CasGetYourShotgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115558">Day 10 - Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun'>CasGetYourShotgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1day1newmann, Angst, False Memories, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Three-Sentence Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting harder to remember that he is human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 10 - Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had hoped to avoid having to write more angst for this prompt, but I had writer's block re:my original idea so I ended up writing three sentences of soul-crushing Uprising angst inspired by the Captain Marvel movie.</p><p>(I don't even like Uprising angst.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His human memories are hazy in comparison to Them - he remembers a life on Earth before the Breach opened and the conquest began, but he also remembers being grown in the Anteverse, slipping unnoticed into this new world and inserting himself into its records as though he had always been there - and if he has a human family, They won't let him look for them or unblock the numbers They dealt with whilst he slept, and it seems to be working, as whilst he calls himself Doctor Newton Geiszler it feels more and more false, just a facade to deflect suspicion as They remove his memories of his cover identity, and it would be so easy to slip back into the Hive and Them.</p><p>Except something pulls him out, because if he is Kaiju then why didn't he bleed red on that night in the Bone Slums, why didn't his face drip with acid-blue like it should have?</p><p><em>Hermann would know</em>, he thinks when They loosen their grip enough, <em>Hermann would tell me what I am</em> - but They notice this lifeline, and he knows They won't let him ask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>